


You're The Boss

by eternalmoment



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dont know how long this will be, Fluff and Smut, M/M, lets hope for the best, might add more ships?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmoment/pseuds/eternalmoment
Summary: Younghoon finally finds a personal assistant. The thing he doesn't know is that the cute, clumsy boy isn't as innocent as he thinks.





	You're The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Been stuck in my bangkyu feels, so I thought why not? p.s. this is my first time writing a fic, so im sorry if its TRASH

The sun shone brightly as Younghoon exited his car and walked up to the front doors, which was kinda weird since it had been pretty chilly and cloudy for the past few days, but today seemed different; as if the sun was shining down on him, he could feel the soft breeze hinting the beginning of spring. He walked through the doors to the large building and greeted his employees, who all seemed to be surprised at his sudden actions. He doesn’t know why, but he feels warm inside on this day, wanting to embrace the whole world. 

 

As he presses down on the elevator button, his secretary pops out of nowhere, “Good Morning Boss, we’ve already prepared the meeting room for the interviews.” That’s right. Younghoon had forgotten that today he had to go through several interviews to find a new personal assistant. And just when he thought he was gonna have a peaceful day at work. He sighs and responds “Oh. Thank you Jacob, and didn’t I already tell you to just call me by my name?”. Jacob lets out a soft chuckle, “I know-it-it” “Spit it out Jacob” “feels weird. Its like you wanna be friends…”; Younghoon looked him straight in the eyes with a pout and replied simply “And what’s so wrong with being friends?” while heading into the elevator and sending a wink his way before letting the door close on him. Jacob was...stunned? At least that’s the way he thinks he felt, since Younghoon wasn’t the type to talk much in the morning, especially not THAT casually. It made Jacob’s heart skip a couple beats, that is, before he realized that he also had to take the elevator and had gotten distracted by the handsome man who was his boss. He sighs and heads towards the stairs.

 

Younghoon laughs to himself as he heads into the conference room, wondering how Jacob could be so innocent and naive to any light comment he makes. He sits himself down and waits for the interviews to begin and right as he’s about to speak, Jacob comes rushing in all sweaty, and for a second Younghoon almosts bursts out in a loud laughter but decides to keep his composure. “Okay I-I’m here, I-I’ll get the first person to come in” and with that, Jacob runs out the room and Younghoon can’t help but let out a small chuckle.

 

Several interviews later,, Younghoon feels his neck begin to stiffen up and is thinking about whether it’d be better to die in his chair or jump out the window. All of the sudden, he hears a loud thump on the floor and looks in the direction of the boy who had just walked in. “OH! I’m so sorry-I didn’t think that would happen,, I’m sor-” “It’s fine” Younghoon replies to the boy in a calm voice “Just please have a seat so we can begin”. “I’m Ji Changmin” the cute boy says; “cute”?, did Younghoon really just call some he just met cute?? He stares at the boy and can’t help but admit that his smile made his heart skip a beat, especially with that one dimple sticking out. 

 

Changmin is suddenly sitting there staring straight at him and he becomes stiff, until he realizes that the interview had already finished and he spent the entire time spacing out about the cute boy’s smile. Younghoon decides to end the meeting and head back to his office to look through the final candidates to be his personal assistant. As he begins to look through the files, he takes his time with Changmin’s and wonders why this one clumsy boy caught his attention the most out of all the other candidates. Although Changmin might’ve come off as clumsy during the interview, he had many achievements and experience in the business field, which surprised Younghoon to the most since he would’ve thought of the boy as just a cute dummy if it hadn’t been for his resume. So, Younghoon makes a decision, and picks Changmin. “What’s the worst that could happen” Younghoon whispers to himself as he finally closes the position for his personal assistant.


End file.
